Zuri Zenobia Ross
'Zuri Zenobia Ross' is one of the main characters of Jessie. '' Zuri was adopted at birth from Uganda, Africa. She is the youngest member of the Ross Family and also the sassiest. She has imaginary friends and loves to have tea parties, especially with Emma. Her imaginary friend, Milly The Mermaid, appeared in Princess And The Pea Brain. Her other friend Chubby the bear is a stuffed animal. It seems she has a very loving and hopeful humor with "Milly" and "Chubby" Personality *Zuri is the most loving, imaginative, yet sassy girl you will ever meet. She adores her siblings but also enjoys causing a little mischief as well. She is highly creative and imaginative and has a hard time separating fact from fiction, brought to light by her array of imaginary friends and pets. She often blames things on her brother, Luke Ross. She has a very close-knit relationship with her older sister Emma Ross. She has a good brother-sister relationship with Ravi Ross.She is also very close with her nanny, Jessie. She also really wants a pony because she said its not fair that Ravi has a lizard and she can't get a pony. * She also loves to play with Chubby the Bear and likes to have tea parties with her loving sister - Emma Ross.' ''' * Zuri is adorable and imaginative 3rd grader who is from Uganda, Solokna. *Zuri is a funny and sassy girl in one episode when Jessie told zuri to have a vizable play mate she finds this clown Nana banana! *In Gotcha Day Zuri was so cute when she was little! *She reaveled that Chubby The Bear dosen't like coming to the park during Hunting season (The Seceret Life Of Mr. Kipling) Appearance Zuri comes from an African background. She has curly black hair with dark skin and a very cute face. She is very fun to be around but never underestimate the power of Zuri. She can be seen constantly wearing frilly tutus and tiaras as well as different costumes varying from Indian saris to bows and casual outfits. She is also known for having different conversations with her imaginary friend. Zuri's favorite color is purple. She sometimes can be mean to Ravi and be nicer. She is really nice but is sassy on the show jessie. She like to meet imaganry friends on the show like mily the mermaid. In her real personalitiy she still likes to meet imaganary friends. She has been adopted from Africa that why she has diffrent skin color than her brothers and her sister. Her brother Luke has brown hair and eyes and was adopted from Detroit, Michigan when he was 5. Ravi her brother has diffrent skin color because he was adopted from india. Emma is the birth child of her parents. She loves the color purple like I said before. She has a big personality. Character History 'Season 1' *In "New York, New Nanny", Zuri asks Jessie to be her nanny and her sibling's new nanny after the old nanny runs off. Although Jessie doesn't accept the offer, she still gets hired to do the job. She, along her siblings, try to run away from Jessie to get their parents' attention. *In The Talented Mr. Kipling Jessie takes the kids out to the park and Zuri insists there is a girl named Genevieve who calls her a mean name. She has Jessie handle the problem, but when she finds out it's an imaginary girl; Jessie might just need to be a little imaginative to solve the problem. Zuri is also seen being very sassy to Mrs. Chesterfield, a grumpy old lady who lives in the same building. *In''' Used Karma, she is seen pranking Ravi along with Luke throughout the episode. *In '''Zombie Tea Party 5, she invites Emma to her tea party, but things go wrong when Emma ditches her for her other friend. *In''' One Day Wonders, she helps Tony with his job along with Ravi, and she gives money to Jessie and Luke for their music video. *In '''Zuri's New Old Friend, Zuri makes a new friend who isn't imaginary, Nana Banana. *In Creepy Connie Comes a Callin', she believes that Ravi can predict the future. *In Christmas Story, she tries to make Ravi believe that Santa is a good guy. *In Star Wars, Zuri helps Luke steal some of Jordan Taylor's belongings to sell. Zuri also reveals she likes country music. In "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", she sells lemonade in the lobby of their apartment building. Jessie helps her. She also sells very spicy cookies and Ravi sells them glasses of milk to drink up. *In "Take the A-Train... I Think?", Zuri goes with Jessie, Ravi, and Emma to the cultural fair for Emma's social studies assignment for Battery Park. Trivia *Her birthday is in February, and she was brought home in April. *Zuri is very sassy and her personality is similar to that of the title character's in the Roxy Hunter movie franchise. Her usual quote is " Heck to the no! " *Her favorite topping on an ice cream is caramel, and she has at least once mistaken the word 'Karma' for 'caramel' (Used Karma). *She blames global warming for everything bad that happens. *She can be bribed with candy. *Due to her young age, she still believes in the Easter Bunny. *Has cable TV. *She was in the 2nd grade in Season 1. But then in Make New Friends, But Hide the Old, she entered the 3rd grade. *She likes country music, especially Rascall Flats (Star Wars). *She takes piano lessons, but hasn't learned anything because her teacher tells her about her break-up. *She is a major Tessie shipper, considering she started it. *She wants to marry Chubby the bear. (Beauty & the Beasts) *Her name is the almost the same as Tom Cruise's daughter, Suri. *Has called Mr. Kipling an "Over-Grown Gecko" In Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation. *Zuri is very silly but sometimes can be serious. *She goes all crazy when she eats cake. (Tempest in a Teacup) *Her godfather is Johnny Depp. (Gotcha Day) *She found Jessie on the street and once called her a "street nanny" (New York, New Nanny) *Both she and Luke were adopted the same year. *Jessie kind of thinks that Zuri is getting older and the sign of Milly the Mermaid dieing was a sign of her getting rid of her imaginary friends. (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling) *It is revealed that her full name is Zuri Zenobia Ross. (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling) *It is shown that Zuri is good at writing songs. (Big Dreams & Big Apples) *Emma teases Zuri about Milly the Mermaid died, makes Zuri cry. (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling) Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ross Family Category:Children Category:Images of Zuri Ross